A migration may involve transferring large numbers of documents (e.g., thousands of documents) from one system or location to another. For example, a website migration may include moving thousands of documents from one delivery platform to another. Further, while moving the documents, maintaining referential integrity, or ensuring that references between the documents are functional and valid, may be challenging. For example, in a website migration, ensuring that each hyperlink to another document (e.g., webpage) is functional and targets a valid document uniform resource locator (URL) maybe challenging because it may be necessary to locate all documents targeting old URL's and to update them to target new URL's.